


Death to the Ninja

by evie_rose



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_rose/pseuds/evie_rose
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

She was excited.

She had waited so long.

It was time.

Her plan was almost perfect. It was perfect. She would get her revenge on those pesky ninjas, who had cost her so much.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her white hair tied in a smart bun, in her smartest suit complete with her signature red matte lipstick.

She breathed in.

"Alright, Harumi," she said to herself.

"I think it's time to start our little war with the ninja."


	2. Chapter 2

Nya's P.O.V

"Jay, honey, are you ready? Kai said we're leaving in 5," I yelled from the bathroom to my boyfriend.

"Yup, just let me finish brushing my hair!" Jay shouted back from our room.

I stepped out of the bathroom, where Jay gaped at me. I had on my favourite grey playsuit with my signature ponytail on and just a hint of makeup. I laughed and hugged him. He always makes me laugh. We stepped out of our room into the dining room.

"What took you so long?" Kai whined.

We all sighed and stepped of the monastery, onto the lawn. Finally, we conjured our dragons and set off to the heart of Ninjago City. We had been asked to come to this little celebration so that our city's citizens had a chance to thank us after saving us from our deadliest threat yet – the Oni. But Jay and I were also using this gathering to our advantage.

Today we're going to announce our engagement.

I looked over to Jay, who was on my left side, enjoying the ride, a little smile playing on his lips as the wind swept through his hair. I couldn't help but smile too.

When we finally arrived on the streets of Ninjago we were greeted by the cheering of the people for us. Jay put his arm around me as I leaned in and waved. The team split up to enjoy the festivities together, which was very enjoyable. Jay, being the dork he is, tried to win me something (though I'm actually the one who won him something. It was beginning to get quite dark, so Jay suggested that we get up onto the stage to announce our big news. I happily obliged, I felt sick I was so excited. Or nervous. On the way to the stage, a girl with a bright pink wig on smashed into me. We both fell over due to the impact, but it was clear that she was apologetic.

"Oh, sorry! I-I just didn't see you there! I... Oh my Ninjago you're her." The stranger stood there, mouth wide open.

I chuckled nervously.

"No, no it's fine!" I smiled at her.

She looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled back. She then walked off into the crowd.

Those eyes. An unsettling dark green. Most like Lloyd's, but still...different.

Exactly like Harumi's.

I felt sick.

"Waterlily, are you OK?" Jay asked. His eyebrows were creased with worry.

"Just feel a little sick. Is it OK if we can go straight home? I don't wanna be seen like this by all of Ninjago."

"Yeah, sure honey," he smiled. "Want to ride with me?" I smiled and nodded.

As I hugged him from the back as we were riding Jay's elemental dragon, I decided to tell Jay what I just think I had seen.

"Jay, you know the girl that bumped into me?"

"Yeah, the one with the pink wig, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah her. Anyway, when she looked at me, her eyes – "

"You were looking at her eyes? Aww, but I thought we made such a good couple!" he pouted.

I 'playfully' punched him in the back.

"Anyway, her eyes...they were this green, like Lloyd's but not quite the same and they looked exactly like – "

"Harumi's." Jay finished off. He no longer wore a playful smile on his face, but his eyebrows were creased, once again, with worry.

I once again felt sick.

"But she can't have survived the building crashing down, could she?" I asked in a tone of voice both in denial and hope.

"Knowing Harumi," said Jay as his blue eyes bored into my soul.

"She could have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler chapter, all the juicy stuff will be in the next chapter!

Harumi's P.O.V

"I have successfully retrieved the DNA I need from the water ninja, Nya. Now, I just have to add the hair to the tea of form, which I have successfully required from the ninja's master's teashop. After I have consumed the said tea, it will allow me to take the shape in the water ninja.

Phase 1 is almost complete. I will soon be able to move onto Phase 2.

Update complete."

I pressed the "stop" button on my recording device. I had required it from Borg Industries and while I am not the most 'tech savvy,' this device does come in useful to me. I am using it to record all phases of my plan to kill the ninja. Except one ninja, of course.

I put the hair I plucked from Nya's raven head in the cup and mixed it with the Tea of Form's leaves. I didn't bother putting water in it though; that would be tomorrow, when my plan would be in full swing.

I chuckled to myself. If this phase goes perfectly (which it will), I would fulfil more than one personal desire.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's P.O.V

We were the first to arrive home last night. Nya and I were quite quiet. We silently hoped that our theory was not correct, and that, in short, Harumi was dead. As we hopped into bed and turned the light off, Nya called my name.

"Jay?" she had asked.

"Do you reckon we should tell the others about what I saw?"

I was silent for a bit. I eventually agreed (I mean, how could I not?) but I didn't know how Lloyd would react to it. We lay in bed, and I wrapped an arm around Nya's waist. I didn't sleep though. Thoughts flew in my head about Harumi; How is she alive? What does she want with us? With Nya?

I expect Nya was doing the same thing.

The next morning, we gathered up all the guys in the living area.

"Uh, not another one of your talks, you told us just two weeks ago that you were engaged, what now?" Cole whined on.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Kai panicked.

We chuckled.

"If we're right, it could be something much worse," Nya stated. I nodded in agreement. As we were about to confess to the team, I realised that Lloyd was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go find him," Nya offered.

"OK, but be quick," I said to her. I was bursting to tell the team. Patience is not one of my talents.

Nya laughed, a laugh that made me crazy for her.

Nya was gone for a good 15 minutes before the guys and I decided to look for her. We looked in Lloyd's room. Empty.

We looked outside. Empty.

We then decided to look in our room. As I pushed open the door, we all gasped.

Lloyd and Nya were kissing. Full on the lips. Nya's hand was running through Lloyd's golden hair.

Nya cheated on me. In our room. In front of us.

"Really?" I meant to shout, but it turned out a whisper. I was crestfallen.

"Jay, I – " Nya started.

But no. I was not going to listen to it. She had said yes to me proposing to her, but now she just... disrespects me? Nya tried to get the attention of the other three, but Zane, Kai and Cole were almost as angry at her as I was. Even her own brother.

I stormed out of the monastery, got on my dragon. The others followed. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from her.

Nya's P.O.V

I got out of the toilet and walked into the living room. I broke down. I had just called Jay to see where he was (I had heard some muffled yelling from the toilet), but he wouldn't pick up, so I called Kai instead. I was answered with a furious Kai. He shouted at me and called me a cheat and said I didn't deserve to a Smith or to be with Jay. Then he said Jay was done with me.

Then he hung up.

Lloyd walked up to me. He stroked my back and turned my face towards his.

Then he tried to kiss me.

No. NO. I slapped him as hard as I could (hoping he would be slapped to the next realm) and yelled.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Lloyd failed to answer, so I tried again.

"Why are you trying to kiss me? Don't you understand that I chose Jay. Do you even know how much I love Jay? Do you even comprehend that?"

Tears streamed from my face. Lloyd was about to answer, but I didn't want to hear it anymore. What had I done?

I ran outside and fell on my knees. Storm clouds and lightning formed in the sky, probably from Jay, but I just don't know why. I don't want to know why.

And as I screamed into the cold morning air, I accidentally destroyed the only home I've ever known.

Ninjago.


	5. Chapter 5

Harumi's P.O.V

I was sitting in an abandoned house, that was positioned right next to the sea, miles a Ninjago City. If I was right and my everything went as planned, I wanted to be as far away from the heart of Ninjago as I could be. I switched on the tiny television and skipped to one of the many news channels and patiently watched.

"Live, in Ninjago City!" the female reporter stated.

"The violent storm is picking up speed and heading right towards Borg Tower. Already three casualties caused by some mad lightning out there!" She jumped as the thunder roared on.

"To add to all of this, lead scientists have discovered the threat of a massive tsunami, despite of no earthquake..." I skipped channel again, this time to a male reporter.

"Mr. Borg, the Chief Constable and the Mayor are telling all civilians to evacuate immediately. This is a Code Red! I repeat, evacuate immediately!"

I once again switched the channel, this time, to Gale Gossip.

"Finally," I said to myself.

"The juicy stuff."

Gale was going on about evacuating, once again, when there was a low rumbling sound.

"Woah! You got it right here folks! Violent storms, earthquakes and the possible threat of tsunamis! This could only be the work of elemental masters! And in this case, if I'm correct, these are the elements of our very own ninja! Have they turned against us? I – "

Gale Gossip stopped. Her camera man was shouting and pointing. He wasn't the only one. As Gossip slowly turned the camera went up to film a huge tidal wave. Gossip screamed, and the channel went suddenly blank.

I switched the television off. I couldn't help but smile. Hundreds of people were probably dead by now. And it was all the 'ninja's' fault. Or so any survivors thought. My plan was in full swing now, I wasn't going to stop here.

Kai's P.O.V

I was peed off with my sister. I couldn't believe she had cheated on my brother! How dare she call herself a Smith! Of course, i made sure I said this to her during our call. The others and I had decided to follow Jay, to make sure he was OK.

I noticed there was a ferocious storm starting to get worse. I figured it was from Jay. Master Wu had briefly explained to us that when our emotions got out of control, our element would go haywire in the real world.

I figured we were heading to Jay's parents' house. We were already seeing mountains of sands. It was completely predictable. If Nya was to go looking for us, Ed and Edna's place would be her first destination. But Jay's parents would comfort all of us. They would understand.

All of a sudden, there was a low rumbling sound. Probably Cole. But all of a sudden Jay turned around and his eyes opened in surprise.

"What the – "

I turned around in curiosity. A huge wave was heading straight for Ninjago. Welp, that was Nya. The wave was bound to completely destroy our home.

As we were on our dragons, we were safe. However, that would not be the same case for the people on the ground.

"No!" Jay shouted. He sped forward, leaving us in the dust.

At first, I was confused. But then I understood.

The tsunami was heading straight for Ed and Edna's Junkyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay's P.O.V

1 year later

\-------------------

We had just got an SOS from an unknown elemental master. They were located on the outskirts of the city, near the slums where all the people who had lost their homes a year ago, now lived.

It was mine and Cole's turn to get them back to our headquarters safely. You might be confused. I know. It's a confusing situation. I'll explain.

A year ago, I became single once more, finally separated from that good-for-nothing cheater. But as elemental masters, it seems that the situation on which we both broke up, messed up a few of our emotions a little bit. Or a lot. Of course, being the lightning ninja, I triggered the mad lightning storm that fried many a person. Cole, was incredibly angry at She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (I'm a Harry Potter fan, OK?) and triggered one of the worst earthquakes our world has ever seen? Cole and I were, you could say, were the second worse. Kai triggered a few bushfires, though nothing serious. Zane, being Zane remained calm. We killed people. Something that I can never shake from my mind. But as I said before, we were the second-worst.

My ex triggered a tsunami. It killed thousands. Including my father. I almost felt bad for the pain she must have been feeling. Almost. My mother could swim. I saved her. Pa died within minutes. It was her fault.

I blinked away tears. No, this was not the time. I had to save this master, that's what ninja's do.

Why did this unknown person request help? Take a guess who's fault it was. Stupid old cheater's, that's who.

After most of Ninjago's population was wiped out, the remaining citizens turned on us, all led by the newly elected, first female mayor of Ninjago City. Her name was Mayor Mari Hu. Hu so 'smartly' figured out that if one elemental master could do this amount of damage, image all of them together. So far, only the late Master of Form has died. And with it here element.

So we ninja's decided to take a stand and start a rebellion with our fellow elemental masters and the few of our supporters who remembered what we went through in order to save them. This included Master Wu, Misako, Lou (Cole's dad), Maya and Ray, my mother, the postman, Ronin, the Chief Commissioner and a few of his officers. That was about it. It wasn't much, but we were all grateful that these people had decided to aid us in our search for the remaining elemental masters.

It was incredibly cold that night. Once we found a deserted spot at the end of the border line of the city, Kai and I silently slid of our dragons as they disappeared with a 'poof.'

We tiptoed around the corner of a dark building, covered in shadow when we heard the yells of our now enemies.

"The elemental's in there, Mayor!" yelled a male voice.

Hu was here.

"Good, good. Cover all exits. Get ready to kill, if need be. I however, will have a little chat with this 'master.' Kai and I looked at each other briefly at the sound of Mari's sly voice.

"Yes, Hu. All warriors cover the exits, I repeat cover the exits!" the male voice shouted.

We heard cries of agreement as our once-friends covered the exits and surrounded the building.

"Jay, over there!" Kai whispered suddenly to me, pointing at the very back of the building.

I looked. A figure was silently slipping out of the building. They were just out of site as the citizens of Ninjago covered the spot where she was hiding.

I nodded my head towards where the figure was running off too and Kai and I followed. We had run about 400 metres when we finally stopped. They had stopped there too. They had a very feminine body, so they were actually a 'she.' She was wearing a very tatted, old suit complete with a mask which completely covered her facial features.

"Are you OK?" Kai asked. 

"Come with us we ca-"I started but then that sly voice floated towards us.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Oh no. Mari.

"What a special present!" she clapped her hands once. Bloody hell, she's psycho.

"I thought I was just getting one elemental master, but looky here, there's three! And two ninjas! Oh, aren't I lucky!"

Hu brought a walkie-talkie to her mouth and told her army to come here to capture us.

NOT TODAY MAYOR HU.

Kai and I had the exact same thought. We conjured our dragons, and whilst we shot out fire and lightning from our hands.

Hu screamed in agony and disappointment. She fell backwards. It was just in time too, her men had started to come into view.

Kai had already taken off. Uh, he just expected me to take the survivor.

"Climb on, quick!" I rushed. She took my hand and swung herself on. She grabbed the sides of my dragon as I took off.

Once we were safely up in the air, I asked what I had been dying to ask the whole time.

"So, what's your name, and more importantly, you're element?" I queried.

She finally took off her mask. Her long black hair flew out behind her. Her sad eyes looked directly at mine.

She looked exactly the same, except she was much less cleanly and her hair was tied in one braid.

"I think you might know the answer to that, Jay," her soft but monotone voice said to me.

I looked straight ahead and choked on tears. I had to face it. She was more beautiful than ever. I still loved her. I didn't want too but, I did.

It was Nya.


	7. Chapter 7

Nya's P.O.V

Jay was quiet for the rest of the way to his base. I could understand that. I made sure that I didn't make any physical contact, but that didn't stop me from revealing myself to him. 

When he landed his dragon, he immediately stepped off, leaving me on my butt behind him because his elemental dragon had disappeared. A wave of anxiety fluttered through my body. I was about to meet the team who were probably still pissed at me. 

I silently followed Jay. I looked around and realised that we were at my old Samurai X hideout. I turned around to face Jay again. The secret door had opened and he was already inside. I ran and made it into the cave just in time.

And then I was in. I found myself looking directly into the eyes of my former teammates. My friends, my brothers, my boyfriend. I felt incredibly small against there glares at me. 

"Nya?" It was Zane. I turned my head to listen.

"Do you wish for me to explain?" 

"No. I know what's going on. I think you might need to listen to me." I said, a little bit louder than I anticipated.

"Very well," his quiet voice said to me. The others were giving me looks of anger, all except for Jay who refused to look straight at me.

"Hu, is not who we think she is. As you all know, she suddenly became a top rank politician, replacing someone else. From what I found, it seems she committed a murder or bargaining of some sort in order to do so." 

I paused. What I was about to say was really painful to think about.

"Remember the day Jay and I had to tell you all something? But, uh, some events happened?"

They nodded. I noticed that Lloyd had turned away and when I glanced at Jay, he looked as if he were about to cry. I wanted so badly to comfort him, but no, I had to contain myself.

"We has just found out that Harumi was alive. She is Hu! Can't you see it? H A R U M I. The same letters in Hu's name. Harumi's using a pseudonym. She wants revenge against us. For all we know, she could have been planning this for over a year. She is multiple steps ahead of us. I have been trying to find a way to see if she has recorded any of her plans, and in the past year I have found out she has. I just don't know what it is she's using! We have to stop her!" 

I realised I sounded crazy. When I looked Kai and Cole were shaking their heads. 

"She's dead," was all they said.

Kai gave me the evils as they both walked off. Lloyd looked crestfallen. Zane was going on about probability. But the world had gone silent. Jay had whispered to something to me.

"I believe you."

Jay's P.O.V

I did believe her. All the years we had been together, I could tell she wasn't lying. When she lied, she'd always complain of a headache or that she could hear a plane coming. She was a terrible liar. 

"I guess you're staying here then," I said to her.

She nodded. Her face was bright red and her eyes were glossy, as if she were about to cry.

"Where do you hide? We can go there to fetch your clothes."

Her base was near where we found her. It was located in the woods. It was already 9 at night, so I didn't see any reason on why we had to wait to get her supplies. She hopped behind me, and made blush a bright crimson because she had slightly held on to my waist with her hands.

But, I still didn't show any emotion towards Nya whatsoever.

It was a beautifully clear night, as usual. Ever since Ninjago City had been destroyed, it had greatly lessened the light pollution. I could feel Nya's eyes boring into my head once again, definitely not admiring the same thing I was looking at.

It took me around 30 minutes to fly to her base. It was not as well hidden as I thought it would be, and in my opinion, not up to Nya's standards. It was a small wooden cabin with grapevine climbing up its walls. I opened the door. Nothing. I was confused.

"Has it been ransacked?" I asked her.

"No, just watch," she replied to me a slight smile on her face. 

She ducked under the bed and I could hear her typing something, like a code. Then, Nya moved the bed opened to reveal a secret trap door inside. 

She nodded her head, gesturing for me to follow her. I walked down to the opening and climbed down a ladder. I was impressed. This was more like Nya. It was like a mini version of our base. Computers, and whole boards filled with pictures of Harumi and her army, with thread joining them altogether, exactly like what you would see in a cop show. She grabbed a long sports bag and stuffed suits, shirts, pants, pictures and other personal accessories zipped her bag up and said to me,

"That's all I need. Let's return to your base."

I nodded in agreement.

We climbed up the ladder again, and once we were up to the ground floor, Nya closed the secret opening's door and locked it and I then moved the bed over it.

She smiled at me.

"No Jay!" I thought to myself. "Remember what happened last time!"

I shook my head and conjured my dragon in the exact same spot where we landed. This time though, Nya put the sports bag between me and her. I guess she felt uncomfortable too. By the we returned to the Samurai X Cave, everyone was mostly asleep, except for a few, who were up because it was their turn to remain on night watch. We nodded at them whilst I took Nya to were she was staying. 

Because of all the people who' s home was now the Cave, the team and I had to renovate and add many bedrooms for sleep. Most of the beds had been taken up, we definitely needed to add more. But there was still one bed left for Nya, in a room that already had another two occupants in it. And guess who those occupants were. Cole and I.

I led her to our room. Cole was already sleeping with his bac to us, which was probably extremely handy for Nya and Cole himself. There was already enough tension between Nya and I as it is, so we would just have to wait until the morning until Cole joined us.

"Do you want help putting stuff away, uh, Nya?" I asked.

She nodded her head vigorously.

She unzipped her bag and we proceeded to empty it. I had just finished putting her shirts and sports tops/bras *blush* so I went to go put the jumpers away. The first jumper was mine. So was the second. And the third was mine. I looked up to her with a confused face. She was bright pink with wide eyes, grinning slightly in a sheepish way. She mumbled something about 'smelling like me' and 'being too comfy.'

"It's fine, I have plenty of other jumpers," I reassured her. Actually, she had more of my own jumpers then I did, but lying to Nya's face did not come even close to what she had done to me. I quickly blocked out that memory, then went on putting stuff away.

Once we were to the bottom of the bag, I saw a picture frame that was facing downwards. I bent down to pick it up, but Nya yelled and slapped my hand away. She quickly picked up the frame and held it towards her heart. 

"Uh, no need to look at that! It's nothing!" Now this time, I knew she really was lying. And then that's were I found myself looking directly at her ocean blue eyes, smiling at her perfect face. 

"Jay?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I, I know what pain I've caused you. But, it's all a misunderstanding! Please, can we start again, as friends?"

I looked away, frowning, fighting away my tears. I knew she would try. But, no I couldn't do this with her again.

Nya touched my arm gently. I snapped back into reality and pulled my head so my eyes would meet hers. 

"I promise, I'll explain this all tomorrow. I just want to know if you're even willing to listen. 

I was silent for a while. Then, I pulled my head up again and slowly nodded. 

She smiled as if to say 'I'm so glad' then put her arms out.

"Hug it out?" She said.

"In, a friend way you know!" She then added quickly. Damn that girl knows my weaknesses.

I wrapped my arms around her and we stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. When we pulled away we smiled and I turned off the light. We were both too distracted with thoughts of the hug that we didn't even bother putting our pyjamas on. I faced Nya's back. She was holding her phone, checking the time, while her thumb was stroking the picture frame on the bedside table. And because of the light of her phone, I understood that she was still completely and utterly in love with me still, as I was with her. And that she genuinely did want to stay friends (or maybe more than friends). She didn't lie to me about that one. 

The light on her phone had revealed that the picture was of me.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole's P.O.V.

I was listening to Jay and Nya talking. I was facing my wardrobe that I shared with Jay, away from his conversation with Nya. I heard Nya say something about starting over, and what's worse, I heard Jay agree. Although he was hesitant about it, he still said yes. 

I did not want this to happen. After what Nya did to Jay. That was not happening again. She broke my best friend's heart, and Jay was letting her back into his life, and so quickly and easily too. 

I heard them get into their beds and the click of the lamp going out. I turned my self around to face Jay and Nya. Jay was contently staring at Nya, who was doing something, though it was too dark and too far for my own vision to see. Jay started to move around a bit. And then he started to turn around to face me.

"Oh sh-" I thought. It was too late for me to turn around. I was doomed. Jay would catch me eavesdropping. 

As Jay's came into my view, I gave a sigh of relief. He was wearing his stupid eye mask that had a pug's eyes and nose on it. I had given it to him for his birthday. 

But then i realised someone else had turned around to face me. 

Although I couldn't see every single feature of Nya's face, I could tell she was facing me from the positioning of her arms and face. She was awake too. I could see her ocean blue eyes staring at me.

"I know you were listening," she said.

I came back with the best comeback I knew.

"So what?"

"I was just wondering, maybe we could start again again too?" I could barely hear her. I knew she was trying to stay quiet for Jay's sake.

"What? Me? Hell no, Nya, unlike Jay, I seem to remember what you did to him last year. When I call you a friend again, pigs will fly," I said in a hushed angry voice.

"No, but Cole, I can explain everything! You know how much I lo— uh, liked Jay, I would never do anythi-" 

"No. No Nya. And I will stop you from getting even close to Jay. You had your chance with him, and you threw it away like it was nothing. I don't want you hurting him again." I retaliated.

Nya took a deep breath and turned the other way. 

The room was filled with her quiet sobbing and Jay's hella loud snoring. 

And in spite of all my anger, I fell asleep. 

The next morning I woke up to find Nya and Jay already out of their beds. I twisted my upper body to look at my alarm clock. It was only 6:30. So why were they up so early? Suspicious, I sat up on my bed, put on my slippers and walked out of my room. Most people were still asleep in the various rooms, as it was a day off because of lack of activity from Hu (or 'Harumi'). 

Nya and Jay were nowhere to be seen in the obvious spots, so I looked for them in themore hidden, less crowded places. The toilet, the shed and then I decided to to visit the old weapons room, where no one went because it smelled after I had pulled a prank on Jay to try make him laugh for once. My bad. 

The door was a tiny bit open, so I opened it a bit more to see if they were there. Lo and behold, they were. It was time to do what needed to be done; eavesdrop. I put my eye to the crack of the door and crouched down. 

"Jay, it was all a misunderstanding, I swear, I can explain." It was Nya. Talking quietly so as to not wake anyone up.

"A misunderstanding? Nya you were full on making out with Greenie, how can I misunderstand that? I'm beginning to think this was a waste of time..." Yes! Go Jay! Looks like he might have been doing a little bit of eavesdropping on Nya and I last night too. 

"No Jay, Jay please!" Nya was now begging.

"Fine. This better be good," Jay said, exasperated. I agreed with Jay silently in my head.

"It was Harumi! Do you remember Chamille?" Asked Nya.

"The Master Of Form? Yeah, but what has she gotta do with this? Hi— Harumi or whatever, killed her ages ago," Jay informed her.

"Yes, yes, I know," Nya said as if it were no big deal.

"Anyway, Master Wu's teashop, Steeper Wisdom, sold a tea, acquired from Chamille's mother, the former Master of a Form. Remember how the tea shop had gotten robbed? One tea was taken and Master Wu refused to tell us because he was embarrassed that somebody had actually broken in. It was the Tea of Form!" Nya was nodding her head and Jay looked paler than usual. Nya sounded insane.

"In order for the Tea of Form to work, the drinker must brew it with a piece of the person they desire to turn into's hair, nails or skin (like Polyjuice Potion😜). So, remember that girl who banged into me, that night, you know with the pink wig?" Nya asked Jay.

Jay slowly nodded his head with a concerned expressiom on his face as if he feared that if he had said 'no' Nya would have murdered him on the spot.

"Remember how we thought she was Harumi? Well, she plucked out a bit of my hair, I felt it. Though, at the the time I thought her hand had just crashed into my hair. It was for the tea! When you saw, um you know... Lloyd and I, I was in the toilet, doing uhhh, toilet stuff! Yeah toilet stuff.... That wasn't me kissing Lloyd it was Harumi! Looking like me. I heard shouting from my toilet, and when I came out, you, you were all gone," Nya's voice had started to break. She was crying.

Jay looked like he didn't know what to think.

"Can you prove this?" His voice croaked.

Nya nodded her head. I looked down. They were holding hands. Wide eyed I thought "No!" 

Nya and Jay's head snapped in my direction. Turns out I didn't think it. I shouted it.

Jay opened the door. He had tear marks on his cheeks. He glared at me. 

I nervously chuckled. 

"We have to go to Nya's base. We have to get that evidence," Jay said to both Nya and I.

"No Jay, I'm not going. How do we know this psycho even has evidence?"

A hurt looking Nya snapped at me "By spying you moron." 

Jeez, Jay and Nya really are the dream team. They both love to shout at me.

"We have to tell the others, to warn them about Harumi."

"No, we just need that evidence first."

You probably would've thought that was Jay, the Nya replying. But no, it was the other way around.

"No Jay, come one man you know better," I pleaded.

Jay looked at me.

"Cole, your my best friend, but this is important. We can nail Harumi if we get this evidence. If this is all a lie, we won't ever see Nya again, won't we Nya?" Jay said.

Nya eagerly nodded her head.

"Are you coming?" 

He put his hand out and I grabbed it and pulled myself up from my crouching position. I shook my head.

"I'll stay here and hold the fort, plus I'll tell the others. You better be right about this." I replied.

Jay nodded his head and rushed off to get his suit and weapons.

Nya turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"This is for Jay's sake, not for yours Nya, okay?" I said to her.

"She nodded her head and said, "I know."

She rushed off to follow Jay. She also needs a suit and weapons. It was dangerous going out in broad daylight. Just what Hu, no, Harumi would want. 

That was the last I saw of Jay and Nya for quite a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Nya's P.O.V.

Jay and I had grabbed our weapons and suits and were running outside, to the dragon landing and taking off area. Jay conjured his dragon and I was preparing to jump behind him when he said,

"No, you can conjure your own dragon, can't you?"

I nodded slowly. Cole must have made him think twice about being alone with me. 

It took me a good few times to actually conjure my Elemental Dragon. I hadn't done it in a while, as I had no need for it; riding a huge water dragon isn't exactly stealthy.

Once I had finally conjured my dragon and hopped on it, I turned to look at Jay. His freckled face grimaced at me. I could tell he wasn't very impressed about how long it took for me to get on the bloody dragon.

We finally took off, me leading ad Jay had suggested. The sun had not yet fully come out and the sky was full of oranges and yellows. I smiled as I remembered...

"I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark. I looked at my alarm clock. 5:00am. Another nightmare. I was dying in Jay's arms, as usual. I decided to get up and go outside to get some fresh hair. I slowly sat up in bed and put my legs over the side, breathing deeply.

'I finally stood up and walked towards my cupboard. I pulled my dressing gown off the clothing hanger and put it over myself. I was warmer, but not warm enough, I was only wearing one of Jay's oversized t-shirts. I put on two mismatched slippers, one, again was Jay's, and the other one was one I had stolen from Kai. 

I opened the door and walked to the front of the Bounty, as quietly as I could, so as not to awaken the others. But, it turned out I was not the only restless ninja.

'The man in blue was also there. In his short blue shorts and shirt, I was surprised he did not look cold, I was freezing. I walked over to him. 

'He jumped when I put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nya! What are you doing at this time?" He asked

"Good morning to you too, Jay," I sarcastically .

'Jay mumbled something, that I could not understand.

'We stood in silence, watching the ocean, which seemed so far below us, gently rippling with the cold morning air.

"I - I had a nightmare," Jay quietly said.

"Again? Jay... I - " I began.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be having them, you're absolutely fine! I just, I saw you die Nya, you don't, I can't - " 

"It's fine Jay. I understand," I said. It put an end to his muttering.

'We were silent for a few moments before I spoke up again.

"I have them too."

'Jay looked at me. Surprisingly, not surprised.

"I thought you might. I can hear you, when I walk past you door. I like to stay there until I know you're ok,"

'Great sadness was filled upon his face. I cupped his cheeks with my hands.

"I love you Jay Walker," I said quietly.

'Jay put his strong arms around me, and pulled me towards his chest in a tight embrace.

"I just want to keep you safe, Nya. I never want to see you hurt again."

'He kissed my forehead and whispered,

"I'll love you forever, Nya."

"Forever," I whispered. 

'And, in our tight hug, we watched the sun slowly rising, the sky filled with brilliantly bright oranges and yellows, until our comrades woke up, and we were forced to leave."

"Nya, we're here," I was snapped out of my memories as Jay called to me. The sun was now fully out of the horizon.

We landed our dragons and walked towards the hut. I cried out in surprise as I opened the doors. 

The place had been ransacked. 

"Shit!" I muttered. 

Jay and I hurriedly opened the secret door, that didn't seem so secret anymore. Someone had definitely already found it. 

I sped towards the ground of my secret room. It was also a mess. What had the intruder been looking for? Evidence against Harumi? If they had taken the recordings and notes, Jay and the others wouldn't believe me about everything I had worked so hard to find, so I could save Ninjago for Rumi. So I could save my friends from Harumi. 

"Nya," Jay said warningly.

"No Jay, it has to be here, it has to be!"

Jay and I looked for a good 20 minutes before I had a brainwave. I ran to my pin-up board that had been full of photos of Harumi and her civilian army. Of Harumi out of her politicians clothes, of Harumi talking to shady people in shady corners of the city. But all evidence of that was now gone. Stolen back by the intruder.

"Not all of it," I thought to myself. 

"Jay, give me your dagger," I said.

"What? Why do - " 

"Give me your dagger Jay!" I shouted.

Jay clumsily got out his dagger form his utility belt and hastily handed it to me. 

I accepted the knife and started ruthlessly hacking into the board. I ripped open the top layer, revealing a soft second layer. And there, in the right-hand corner, was an A4 sized yellow envelope, that looked like it could hardly hold any of the precious contents inside of it.

"Bingo," I whispered. 

Jay looked at me for a moment, then hastily ripped open the top of the envelope. Inside were my most important photos of proving Harumi was alive, and a black recorder with a big red button. 

"This is..." Jay asked. I nodded.

Jay pressed the recorder's red button.

"Day 3. After successfully receiving the Smith girl's hair and adding it to the tea, I have finally finished Phase 1. I can now movie into Phase 2...

'Day 8. After the 'unfortunate' events of the ninja team splitting up and their emotions running wild, they have succeeded in destroying their home. May I say, it was in a most spectacular way. Walker triggered a literal killer lightning storm! The Earth one triggered earthquakes of immense size and scale! Bushfires and icebergs cracking and the best of all, a tidal wave! Casualties, casualties and more casualties! It could not have gone better! It is finally time to start Phase 3!

'Day 38. I have successfully infiltrated the government. It was quite easy, as most of Ninjago's citizens were dead. In doing so, I have also convinced the majority of the City's few civilians that the tragic events of the 'Elements Cleanse' was all the Ninja's fault. I have turned them against their own heroes. They have started the 'Revolution' against them, thinking that I 'Mayor-to-be' Mari Hu, will lead them...

'Day 61. Finally, I have kille and elemental master! They call her the 'Master of Form, and she beats no children, meaning that is one element that is finally squashed out of existence. They called her Chamille, but who really cares for their birth names..."

Jay stopped the recorder. Tears ran down his bewildered looking face.

"I'm so, so sorry Nya. I should have known, you would never have kissed Lloyd."

I shuffled uncomfortably on my spot. I looked up to his face. To his brilliant blue eyes. We were incredibly close. 

And then his lips met mine. I wrapped arms around his neck, whilst his arms hugged my waist. 

It felt like we were there forever. 

Jay then pulled away, looking furious with himself, but yet he looked quite pleased.

"We have to get this to the others. It will prove your innocence, and what Harumi is doing. On, and also that Harumi, is, of bloody course still alive."

I nodded. Running out of the hut and toward the clearing, we conjured our dragons again, though this time, I did it first time.

We flew, for what seemed like hours, as I was so eager to get this evidence to the others.

Finally, we landed by the entrance of the old Samurai-X Cave. The entrance was not camouflaged though. It was wide open.

Our footsteps echoed as we walked inside.

"Something's not right," Jay whispered. After his panic attack before (will be explained in next chapter), Jay eager to find what he had grieved.

We yelled out the names of the elemental master, but no answer came. 

I looked in each of the bedrooms, but everywhere was deserted, no signs of struggle. It was as if everyone had quickly left the base, packing only essentials. But yet all weapons and all the food were still there. The place was cleaned up. It certainly wasn't this tidy when we left.

Then I heard Jay shout my name.

"What, what is it, is anyone there?" I cried.

Jay shook his head. I saw a note in his hand.

"Their, their all gone. She's got them," he said to me, his eyes wide with worry.

I knew immediately what had happened. But I read the note anyway.

" We have all those who have evidence that they are with the resistance that is against Mayor Hu. Come to us and we will talk. You know where to find me, Master of Water.

Harumi."

She was here. They had followed us. She knew.

She knew everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and death warning!

Kai's P.O.V

When i woke up, Nya being here seemed like a dream. A really bad one. Sadly, though, it wasn't. I woke up to find Jay and Nya gone and Cole trying to hastily explain something to a disgruntled and bewildered looking Lloyd and Zane. I slowly walked over.

"Where are they, Cole? Don't tell me Jay's with Nya alone again."

Cole looked at me.

"It's worse. Jay believes Nya on her Harumi Rant, they've gone to find evidence to convince us."

"Really?" I asked weakly. Cole nodded. 

Nya would never go to this much trouble to convince us. Unless of course she was being her stubborn, usual self who always went out of her ways in order to prove that she was correct and we were all wrong.

But no, that couldn't have been it. Could it?

My stomach lurched. I had distanced myself from my sister. My own blood. I had wished that she would hurt, like we had hurt. To cry, like we had cried. 

But she was innocent.

"Cole, she -" i started.

"Don't finish that sentence. I knew Nya too. There's definitely something up. Though, whether it's about Harumi or something more sinister - " Cole didn't get to finish his sentence. A huge bang came from the front entrance. 

I looked at Cole. Everyone had stopped and was staring at the wall.

A second bang. This time dust from the ceiling came tumbling down, on to our faces.

"They're going to break down the wall!" someone shouted.

As the third bang occurred, everyone went crazy. Cole and I were running around like headless chickens, trying to tell everyone to stay calm.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" 

We all froze. Zane was standing next to Master Wu and Misako. 

"Calm down. Someone is trying to get in. We will not let them catch us without a fight. Grab your children and flee if you are not willing to. If you are ready to fight, grab your weapons and as much amour as you can manage." 

Women with young children had already started hiding. Others were looking for loved ones. Suddenly a saw Edna Walker shouting like crazy.

"Mrs Walker! Mrs Walker! Uh, EDNA!" I shouted. Edna's head snapped to my direction when she heard her first name being shouted. 

She ran over.

"Kai! Oh Kai! Where is Jay? I want to make sure he's alright ... I have to make sure he's alright! He has to be alright - after, after Ed, I- I can't lose him too, Kai, I need to find him!" Edna stuttered. Even though she isn't Jay's biological mother, Jay sure did inherit a lot of things from Edna it seemed.

"Edna, I don't know where he is exactly. All I know is that he is definitely not here,"

"But, what if he's not - " she started, but I cut her off.

"Edna, I'm sure he's fine! He's an extremely skilled ninja with sick-ass lightning powers! You must get to safety! Jay would never survive without you! We would never survive without you, or you're crumb cake!" I cried.

Edna looked startled at my sudden outburst. But she cleaned herself up and gave a solemn nod. 

"I'm sorry for being so selfish Kai. You stay safe too," she said, pulling me in for a kiss on the cheek.

She walked off to help the other more helpless people, when the fourth and final blow hit. the giant entrance cracked. 

"Well, well, well," said a cold voice, coming from the entrance to the cave.

We all froze. A terrible chill went through the entire cave. Instead of fighting, we all tightened our grips around the weapons and slowly turned around.

It was Mayor Hu. But not Hu? She was in her normal sleek, immaculate outfit, but instead of the usual tight bun her hair was dead straight, over her shoulders. 

And that horrible red liquid, smeared over the top of her head, giving the impression that her head had been cracked open.

My sister was right. It was Harumi. She was alive, and apparently, kicking. 

I had been the one wrong, not Nya. 

"Come quietly, come quickly, and we will spare lives. Cooperate and we might even let you free!" Harumi's cold drawl snapped me out of my thoughts. Her cruel giggle sent shivers down my spine. I knew she was lying, she was probably itching to kill us right on the spot.

"We will never answer to you!" shouted a voice from the crowd. 

Edna.

It was like the world stopped. It was in slow motion. Harumi hopped down off the truck that had helped bash the door down. She walked silently over to Edna, an eerie smile on her face. 

Everyone was silent as we watched.

"You remind me of a very certain ninja, Miss?"

"Edna, and you'll be happy to know that I am indeed Jay's mother," Edna stood firmly on the ground staring down Harumi. 

"I didn't ask, Edna, of course I already knew that," Harumi snapped.

She sniffed before leaning in close to whisper something in Edna's ear,

"I'll give you one more chance Edna, dear. Say sorry, and all will be forgiven. Oops, almost forgot! Just do me one itsie bitsie favour and make sure everyone come over quietly," Harumi leered.

Edna pushed her away and shouted to everyone,

"I will never, ever take orders from you. ROT IN HELL YOU - YOU FOUL, YOU EVIL THING! Long live Ninjago' freedom!"

It happened so quickly. Before I knew what had happened, I saw Edna lying on the floor, blood gushing from the middle of her stomach.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DEFY ME. COME NOW, OR YOUR CHILDREN WILL BE SLAUGHTERED, YOUR WIVES MURDERED ON THE SPOT!" Harumi shouted circling around Edna's unmoving body. 

People were shouting and crying, but all were cooperating. They did not want to die. 

Through everyone rushing to the door, I ran over to Edna, where I found Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Wu and Misako standing around her.

I dropped to my knees and hugged Edna.

"I'm sorry my dears, but that brat needed to be taught a lesson," she tried to laugh.

We smiled weakly.

"Yeah, you really showed her, Mrs Walker," Cole said quietly.

"Oh call me Edna, for goodness sake! I'm, I'm about to die now for goodness sake!"

"Ok, Edna," Cole sniffed.

"Edna, but we could try to save you, sustain the wound or - " Zane started, but Edna shook her head.

"No, no dearie. I, I'm going to see Ed again at least, just do one thing for me, please," She quietly pleaded.

"Anything," I replied.

"Just, just tell Jay, that I loved him, with all my heart, and that Ed and I were always so, so proud of him and - " She let out a shallow gasp of air. She was going.

"Of course," we all answered simultaneously. 

Edna looked straight up and did a sort of nod, she was too weak to do it properly. She patted my hand, which was holding hers before freezing and looking glassy eyed at the ceiling.

Zane bowed his head. I let out a great sniff. I was covered in Edna's blood from holding her hand and stomach. Lloyd hugged his crying mother who leaning into a solemn-looking Wu who was muttering ancient, traditional goodbyes in his native tongue of Japanese.

Cole was the most distraught out of all of us, knowing Edna the best out of us through being Jay's best friend. I think also having Edna's blood all over his hands, arms and face was overwhelming too, I felt the exact same.

"You, monster..." He stood up and let out a cry, charging for Harumi, but she simply lifted her hand and the guards overpowered us 3 to 1. We were dragged away from Edna's body, which was being dragged away and the crime scene cleaned up, so as not to cause suspicion from any stray visitors from our body. 

I tried to give a fight, but I was too weak, and them, too strong. They bashed me against the head, so i would stop being a nuisance and I remembered no more.

Third P.O.V

Jay and Nya were riding their elemental dragons back to the cave, when suddenly Jay was hit with an overwhelming wave of grief. Tears rolled down his face and he clutched at his stomach, his head resting on his dragon's back. Nya jumped on to his elemental dragon, dis-conjuring her own, and asked hime what was wrong.

"She's gone," was all Jay said. Nya wrapped her arms around his back and whispered that she was sorry. 

Harumi.

Nya had understood.

Edna was gone.

She had to be stopped.

Nya had to stop her, from hurting anyone else. From hurting Jay.


	11. Chapter 11

ay's P.O.V

"You, you lead them here," I said quietly, pointing my finger at Nya.

"No, Jay, no she followed us, I swear, I didn't," Nya pleaded

"She's gone, because of you, I should never have trusted, Harumi has everyone now,"

"No, no Jay please!"

I started to walk away from Nya. I was so angry, so sad, so lost.

"Now she'll kill the rest of my family – "I started but Nya cut me off.

"Stop Jay, please! They're my family too! And you've shut me out, and now I'm back in their lives and they're gone again!"

"My eyes widened in surprise, startled at Nya's emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

We stood in awkward silence, standing a metre apart before I spoke up again.

"Where is she?" I asked

"What?" Nya's head snapped in my direction. I had just noticed that it was up in her signature ponytail again.

"Where is Harumi?" I asked, louder this time.

"Follow me," Nya commanded.

She started to jog towards the main entrance, but then stopped in her tracks.

"They're watching us, it's not safe to go that way. Is there another way out?" she asked.

I silently nodded my head before beckoning her to follow me. We crept silently to the back of the cave, where there was a door that presumably was the broom cupboard. However, when I opened it, it revealed a tunnel, barely lit.

"Come on," I whispered, sparking electricity through my thumb and index finger, to produce more light.

We walked in silence for around 10 minutes, in the damp, dark tunnel. Eventually though, Nya and I noticed that the floor had begun to rise up. Within a minute, we were outside in the sand. 

The sand whipped around our arms, and the wind blew our hair into our faces.

"Where to now?" I asked Nya.

She smiled slightly before answering,

"Follow me,"

\----------------------

Zane's P.O.V.

I heard the stirring of my brothers as they began to wake from the slumbers. I could barely see a thing, even with my advanced vision, except for Cole, Kai, Misako and two other civilians tightly packed together.

"What.....what happened?" Misako questioned. 

"You were all hit on the head. None of you have received anything worse than a very mild concussion. We were taken by Harumi's men, and put in seperate cages, for transportation," I answered.

"And how do you know all this?" Kai asked.

"Whilst you were knocked out by the men, I remained fully functional as a result of being a Nindroid," I answered, quite plainly.

"Oh, right, why didn't we guess that before?" Cole asked, presumably sarcastically.

We sat in silence, except for one of the civilians, revealed to be a young girl around the age of 13's quiet sobs.

Cole turned to the girl, who was next to him and softly comforted her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. What's your name?" Cole asked.

"Ella," the girl quietly answered. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are your parents?" 

"I'm not hurt, it's - it's just that my mum and dad and brother, I - I don't know...... What if they're hurt....." and with that the girl burst into tears.

"Sh, shh, it's OK, we'll find them, I....I promise" Cole said quietly before cradling the rather small girl in his harms and repeating the words 'it's ok,' and 'shhh, shhh.'

I found this behaviour quite peculiar from Cole, who was usually the shyest around strangers. It was usually Jay and Kai who did this sort of action. 

Before I could get the chance to ask him about his sudden change of actions, we were all pushed forward by the sudden stop of the vehicle we were being transported in. 

The door opened approximately a minute later and we were hit by the sudden light of the sun. 

It took me a few moments to realise we had been taken to Ninjago City.

"Geez, this place looks beyond scary," Misako muttered, and she was not incorrect. 

I had only been in Ninjago City a few times in the last year for missions, and those missions were in the cover of the night as well, so i had yet a chance to have a good look for the present day Ninjago City

The City was barren and dark. There were only a few still completely standing buildings, others were broken, or all together just not there anymore. The floor and pavement were filed with moss and plants in the cracks and there was hardly any light, other than the sun

"It looks like it came straight out of a zombie movie," Kai said.

"OW! Get off me Harumi!" a voice shouted. It was Lloyd's.

"Oh my dear green-clad ninja, why would I ever let you go?" Harumi asked before pulling Lloyd's body much, much closer to hers. 

"After all you've done to us? Never," Lloyd yelled, trying to pull himself away from Harumi.

Harumi shushed him before pulling him into a kiss, which Lloyd tried to fight away from, but eventually fell in to. 

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kai yelled, getting hit on the head as he tried to run over to protect his honorary little brother.

"How much I've missed you, my love," Harumi said quietly, though Lloyd turned a disgusted cheek.

What struck me as odd though, was the thought that Lloyd had done something for Harumi. He did not in anyway cause any harm when we left Nya. 

What else had he done? 

My thoughts were interrupted as a female voice shouted out.

"Get away from him Harumi!" Nya shouted

"Nya, what are you doing?" Jay hissed.

"Shut up Jay, I know what I'm doing! I know what you want Harumi. And I'll give it to you. Just let Lloyd go," Nya bargained.

"Uh, fine. I'll let him go, for now, at least."

The two women intensely stared at each other, until Harumi's manic persona came back. 

"Well, well, well! What a party tonight!" She laughed, her voice echoing through the still city as the sun started to set. 

"Lloyd AND Nya, what a nice surprise!" Harumi said whilst walking to Jay.

Harumi stroked Jay's startled face.

"Don't worry Sparky," she whispered. Nya's body tensed as Harumi went on her toes to whisper in Jay's ear.

"You'll know the truth now, with Nya and Lloyd both here to help me explain...."

She backed away from Jay, before shouting at all of us.

"YOU'LL ALL KNOW THE TRUTH! THE REAL TRUTH!"

And Harumi laughed an insane laugh, whilst we were taken away to learn, exactly what Harumi had told us;

The horrible truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Nya's POV

My eyes opened wide. How dare she tell the ninja that she knew the full story, and I didn't. Ok, I hadn't been 100% truthful, but it's not like I lied or anything. Harumi was making it seem as if I had betrayed my friends and when I went back for forgiveness, lied to their faces.

I looked up from my thoughts. We were in a long line, chained together. As Harumi's army trudged on with us as their prisoners, the few left of Ninjago's citizens peered out of their makeshift houses and the tall skyscrapers that they know called home.

A few gasps and whispers were heard as they laid their eyes on the elemental masters and the rest of the Resistance.

Some were shocked, some were angry, but most.......

Most were scared.

I couldn't believe it. The looks of horror on their faces just said it all. We were monsters to them.

And it was my fault.

After what seemed like forever, we stopped.

"NO! That's our home!" I heard Kai shout.

"Like something you see ninja?" Harumi asked snidely.

I looked up. We were facing the steps leading up to the monastery.

I didn't get it. Is this where Harumi's headquarters were? The answer came to me and the others a second later.

"NINJA! This is just a little taste of the punishment to come," Harumi laughed.

She took a control from one of the closest henchmen. On it were several switches and buttons. She pressed one button, then flicked two of the switches.

I held my breath. What was going to happen?

We stood in silence, Harumi in front of us, smiling cruelly.

Then I heard an ear-splitting noise.

The monastery burst into flames. The roof started to fall in as eruptions of fire started to erupt from the floor beneath it.

She had planted dynamite beneath our home. She had blown it up.

Tears streamed down my face, as memories of the monastery came flooding in.

Training there, sleeping there, laughing there, the paintings, the memories of our adventures there, Kai building the elemental weapons, Jay....

Jay asking me to be his Yang......

I made up my mind.

I'll finally tell them the truth.

The whole truth.

HARUMI'S POV

She broke! I made her break!

I was sitting on my chair in front of the Resistance, in the remains of Borg Tower. Nya was beside me looking incredibly nervous.

"Now, now, Nya! OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" I shouted.

Nya jumped at my outburst and took a deep breath in.

It was flashback time, bitches (omg I love fourth wall breaking Harumi like yasssss)

1 year ago

\----------------

I was waiting outside the monastery. The time had come. I had everything I needed, the hair, the tea and the amazing plan ;). The ninja was all in the same room together, I could hear them. I then heard two people leave, so I peeked through the window to see who it was.

Nya and Lloyd.

Perfect.

I opened the window and silently slipped through the opening. I heard the door from Lloyd's room 'click.' Good. He was in.

I made my way to the toilet. It was remarkably easy to find as it literally had a sign that read 'the Loo' on it. I found a broom from the cupboard and laid it up against the door knob. 

I busted through Lloyd's door and before he even had a chance to say 'Harumi' I blew susceptibiliTEA leaves all over his face. Suddenly his face relaxed and his eyes went dark.

'Lloyd, get up and follow me," I commanded. Lloyd did as he was told and followed me into Jay's room. I thought that the betrayal would be even JUICIER in Jay's own bedroom. HAHAHHAHA.

I told Lloyd to sit patiently on the bed. I tore Jay's room apart to find some of Nya's spare clothes. I managed to find some tracksuit pants and a crop top of hers in the room. Not exactly my style, as it didn't have as many spikes as I would have liked. I got dressed and prepared the tea. It reminded me of Polyjuice Potion from Harry Potter. I'm a Slytherin by the way. No Pottermore quiz will ever change that (k im getting off track here soz)

I was about to gulp the tea down, when I heard Jay's bathroom door jiggle.

Out came Nya.

Holding a stick and smiling broadly.

"JAY CO-"she began to yell, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and watched as her eyes widened in fear, then squinted in anger.

I had not thought of Nya and Jay sharing a room. However, she had just come out of the bathroom with plan B in her hands.

I swiped the stick out of her fingers and smiled.

"Congratulation, Nya," I smiled sweetly.

The stick had two lines on the little screen.

Nya was pregnant.

And thus, my brilliant mind went to work.

"I know how to humiliate the ninja even further..." I thought.

I grabbed Nya's wrist as she tried to pull away.

"Now listen here Waterlily," I sneered, "Do as I tell you, or Lloyd won't be the only thing that's dying tonight!" I glanced down at her stomach as she held a protective hand over it.

And after that my plan worked beautifully. Of course, I did not get to kiss Lloyd, but at least I broke apart the ninja team. You win you lose, I guess.

End Flashback

I smiled broadly as I looked down at the mentally broken ninja, after Nya had finished telling them the whole, true story.

Lloyd, who didn't know that he had anything to do with it. I guess the other never told him.

Cole, Zane and Kai, who's faces I burst out laughing at, they were so stupid.

And Nya and Jay looked like they came straight out of a Drama TV show.

Nya was bawling. "YES! FINE! I KISSED HIM! I KISSED LLOYD! I...I HAD TOO. FOR US! FOR THE BABY!"

Jay was silently crying.

"What happened to it, to the baby?"

"I lost it, Jay! Trauma, Jay! Guess why Jay? Because you left me!" Nya screamed. I laughed as she collapsed on the floor and as Jay slowly knelt down beside her and cried along.

I had done it! I had broken the ninja, just as they had broken me. I had won. And it felt damn good.

But something happened that I did not foresee. Jay forgave Nya. 

Jay blamed it on himself. 

"I'm so sorry, Nya. I've been a fool and I should have been there for you. I should have been there for....for the kid," he whispered in her ear.

Nya turned around to face Jay and cupped his face, resting her own forehead on his.

"No, we're in this together. It's no one's fault. No one's fault but hers..." Nya pointed a finger at me.

Jay heaved himself up and held a hand out to assist Nya in getting up. Nya smiled and took it as the other ninja crowded around her and hugged.

"We have to stop her," Nya whispered.

"We will," Kai promised, giving his little sister a bear hug. "I'm so sorry, sis," he said.

Nya swung her arms around him and smiled. "Me too bro."

Finally, the ninja got themselves together and put their hoods over their faces, weapons at the ready and not afraid to kill.

"You'll die if you fight," I whispered.

"Then at least it will be together," they hissed as they jumped at my men and swung their weapons, calling for the whole of Ninjago to come to their aid.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cringe, 2 year old fanfic guys :)
> 
> This has intense fighting and blood (maybeeee?????) so beewarrrreeee I guess

Nya's POV

We were in mid-battle, swords blazing, elemental powers in full swing, for the first time in little over a year. I was back to back with Kai, who was back to his normal self, with some absolutely horrendous one-liners such as, "Take that, you scum!" and "I'm an eternal flame babay!" It made me smile.

Harumi was just standing in the exact same spot, looking livid and smug at the same time, not even touching her sword.

"Coward," I yelled. She just evilly smiled at me.

"If I'm the coward, what does that make you? Not even attempting to fight me, I see. A coward indeed!"

I sprinted up to her, ready to whack my spear right in the middle of her smug face. But she didn't even flinch, her sword still untouched on her hip. 

"Let's prove once and for all who's really the best," she jeered at me. She took off her belt and threw her katana to the ground. 

I understood and also proceeded to throw my weapon on the floor. Finally, I went into my guard stance. 

At first, we just circled each other, Harumi's signature eyes seemingly peering into the depths of my soul. This made me pissed - I was done letting her decide how I should feel and constantly telling me 'I am better than you and you know it.'

So naturally, I threw the first punches, but she easily dodged them and in my vulnerable state, took the opportunity to take a jab at my stomach. Whilst I was winded, Harumi went for a hook aimed for the side of my head. However, I was ready for this one deflected it with an arm at the side of my head, then pushed kicked her with all the force I could muster.

She stumbled and held her stomach, gasping for breath. For the first time, the smile was wiped off of her face, which was now covered with unmistakeable concentration.

I tried to aim a rear roundhouse kick, but she easily blocked it, her hands around her back.

"Come now, Nya, I really hoped you would pose more a challenge for me!" She laughed cruelly. Fuelled with even more anger, I rapidly try to punch and kick, but she caught my foot and pulled me towards her.

"But, I always did know you were nothing but a pathetic little worker girl," She whispered into my ear, before kneeing me in the stomach.

Caught off-guard by her remark, I was now fully winded by her attack which I had no protection from whatsoever. Harumi took this opportunity push me and slam me to the ground and sit on my chest.

She punched me. I felt blood pour out of my nose and mouth.

"You are just the girl that no one remembers."

She punched me again.

"The most useless ninja on the team."

Punch.

"You are not loved by society."

Punch.

"You are not even loved by your friends..or is it family?"

Punch.

"You are not even loved by yourself."

Punch.

"You. Are. Nothing."

She got up and looked at me disgustedly. 

"Pitiful."

"Nya!" Someone yelled. My ears were ringing. I felt blood pouring all over my face, the physical wounds of the pain that Harumi had caused. 

I heard running footsteps coming towards me. No. Towards her.

"NO! She's MINE!" I yelled. 

I clumsily got up and wobbled around. My ears still ringing and the world around me twirling like I was on a merry-go-round. I knew that I shouldn't fight anymore. But I couldn't let Harumi ruin my life a second time. 

I closed my eyes. I couldn't let anger lead the fight. I needed to think. Harumi knew this. She knew anger would rule me. It ran in my blood, Kai was the same. I needed to remember why I needed to beat her. I needed to remember what she had done to me. I needed to remember my family - Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd.

WHAM! Another punch to the face.

"You really think that I'd let you just stand there, with your eyes closed and you being so sentimental?" She laughed.

I didn't answer. I just took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Harumi's smile was wiped off her face as she saw me taking a running start as I rammed her to the floor with the full force of my body. 

Just like my boys, I had to fight dirty. I didn't need to prove anything to her. My goal was not to prove that I was the better fighter, but to finally push her to the ground, just what she deserved. 

Harumi, completely taken by surprise, had not had a chance to get up after her fall. I sat on her stomach, mimicking her exact movements and punched her. Again. And again. And again. Her face bloodied up; her face almost completely unrecognisable.

"You're not a real fighter, you know. You're a coward. You ran when everyone left you. You ran." Harumi laughed weakly. I would not let her get to me this time though. I screamed and punched harder, her laugh echoing in my ears.

All the rage, all the hate, all the pain she had caused me, it went into those punches. Tears ran down my face. Harumi had cost me everything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of her katanas, still laying where Harumi had left it. I made a quick swipe for it. Slowly, I lifted it above my head. My hands shook with rage.

"Do it, Nya. Prove to me that you're not as weak as I always knew you to be. . Break me, like how I broke you!" Harumi crooned, though I could see through her act; the fear in her eyes was clearly there. 

I roared in frustration and lifted the sword even higher, ready to finish Harumi.

"No Nya!" A familiar voice yelled.

Someone's strong hands closed around my shoulder.

"Drop the katana, Nya. If you kill her, you'll be just as much a criminal as that piece of vermin." 

I sobbed. It wasn't fair. But it was the right thing to do. I dropped the katana as my arms fell to my face.

"It's OK, it's OK. I'm here," Jay said as he lifted me off Harumi and pulled me into a strong hug, cradling me as if I were a young child. Well, I was certainly crying like one.

"Coward, you coward!" Harumi screeched. She slowly got off the ground and picked up the fallen sword. 

"You scum, you should know that I was destined to wi-" She started. But before she could finish her sentence, someone pushed her in the face.

She crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

"Oh shut up," Lloyd said. "You're done verbally abusing others.

I watched as Cole and Lloyd bound Harumi up tightly, and as Zane and Kai and the rest of the remaining Resistance stepped over the bodies of the fallen. I watched as Zane kneeled over and comforted a young woman who had been fatally injured in the fight and as Kai kicked a struggling soldier of Harumi's back to his place.

It took me a minute to realise the sirens. Someone had called several ambulances and the police. I was grateful to whoever it was.

Gently, Jay lifted me up and carried me to the closest ambulance. I was glad - the wounds of my fight with Harumi had started to get worse.

And as I sat in the van, being treated by a paramedic, my head on Jay's shoulder watching the police and my brother's escorting Harumi's 'army' to the police car, a wave of relief flooded over me and I realised that all of the shit that had gone on over the past year.

It was finally, finally over.

1 month later –

My eyes fluttered open and I woke up to the view of my alarm clock. 

It has been a month since our final fight with Harumi. I couldn't say that I was completely fine. As well as leaving me in physical pain with multiple cuts, bruises, broken ribs and a concussion, Harumi's fight had also left me mentally vulnerable. I needed therapy to cope with all the loss. All the guilt. To get over my trust issues and the nightmares. I am getting better though. Slowly.

I got out of bed and undressed out of my PJs and put on my neck brace. Slowly I shuffled over to the kitchen to make a hot cup of coffee. We had recently been given an apartment in Ninjago City.

After we publicised that 'Mayor Mari Hu' was really just the psychotic bitch who is Harumi and that it was her plan to cause the mass destruction to the City over a year before, the citizens found a sudden liking for us again, and offered us a place to stay as a way to say 'Sorry.'

Personally, I was still bitter towards them. But at least they were trying.

But this doesn't mean that we're still not hated. Although it was Harumi's plan to completely destroy Ninjago City, it, admittedly, was us that caused the destruction. The remaining Elementals know had to remember to keep the major emotions in check - we didn't want another huge disaster on our hands. Some certain citizens, who worshipped Harumi's (or rather Mayor Hu's) views on Elementals push for us to once again be banished and hated, some even resorting to blackmail and more recently, breaking-ins and horribly attempted murders (I had received a poorly made bomb in the mail a week prior).

But that meant nothing. Harumi was in one of the top-guarded cells in Kryptarium Prison, with no chance of getting out. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and I had sweeped Ninjago with the police force, arresting all of Harumi's former spies and accomplices. We had started to make our images in society popular again, gaining the citizen's trust so that we may protect them once again. 

And we had attended funerals. So, so many funerals. Edna's funeral. I cried and cried, whilst Jay stayed oddly silent. 

As you might be able to tell, I was not the only one suffering. 

"Morning Waterlily," Jay said.

I turn around to see Jay, complete with his love heart flannel pants and lack of a shirt lumbering towards me. He pulls me into a soft but strong hug, careful to not put my ribs or neck in any pain and kissed the top of my messy hair.

"Hey Sparky," I say into his chest as I wrapped my scarred and cut arms around his middle.

As I turn my head to look out at Ninjago City, the sun starting to shine through the window, I realise that after everything, all the bad, all the good and all the stuff in the middle, we are slowly getting better.

And looking up at the love of my life and looking at the rebuilt City, I finally feel, after what seems like for the first time in years, I am excited for what's to come.


End file.
